


Drabble 1

by pandon



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Richard Siken, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandon/pseuds/pandon
Summary: "Sorry about the scene at the bottom of the stairwell/and how I ruined everything by saying it out loud"Drabble #1 of our Ot3 Drabble Collection





	Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottombeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombeeb/gifts).



> The prompt was a quote from a Richard Siken poem, Litany In Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out

_Sorry about the scene at the bottom of the stairwell_

_And how I ruined everything by saying it out loud_

Two texts, moments apart. They sound like a couplet from a poem, like the beginning of some new song that Patrick will be singing on stage in a year’s time.

Pete’s always had a way with words, is always sending snippets of songs, random lines that he’s not quite sure what to do with, little pieces of inspiration for Patrick to build from. But these are different. These aren’t just lyrics.

They’re an apology in Pete’s own way, flowery and flowy. They’re a memory that neither of them like to talk about.

More than anything, they’re a pang of guilt stabbing Patrick in the heart because everything about that day is his worst memory. Everything about that day is something he would love to forget. Love to erase from their history.


End file.
